Howl
by WheatleyAndrews
Summary: Bolin joins the crew of Iroh's ship as the two form a committed relationship. Although Bolin satisfies all of the general's bedtime needs, Iroh's left desiring something more... controversial. Inspired by a post from the fuckyeahbroh tumblr blog. Broh, lemony/limey at the moment with more lemon later on.


"Howl"

wheatleyandrews

* * *

inspired by a post from the marvelous fuckyeahbroh dot tumblr dot com

characters and setting copyright Bryke and Nick, no claims/profits made

lyrics to the song 'Howl' copyright Florence + the Machine, no claims/profits made

* * *

Maybe, it was simply destiny for them. From the moment Iroh spotted Bolin he had the gravest feeling he'd find himself chasing the boy to the ends of the earth just to feel his loving touch and listen to his playful banter. And while the general was not so surprised to find this prophecy of his coming true, he was duly shocked that the apple of his eye felt the same way about him. A candlelit date, then two, a midnight tryst (promptly followed by several more), and a cemented relationship later, and Bolin found himself seeking employment on the UFS _Harmony_ as the curtains closed on Iroh's stay of leave.

For Iroh to bring him aboard had graver consequences than he'd expected. First there was seeking an excuse to bring the plucky earthbender aboard - towing random stowaways around intentionally would bring him under the scrutiny of the Republic Council and the ravenous hordes of the media if the beans ever spilled, and as the up and coming Fire Lord Iroh has no second chances with his public record. But fortunately, given enough rough there's bound to be a diamond.

The Equalists had battered the _Harmony_ to shameful shambles. She was back treading water after only some marginal semblance of repair, however, as the United Forces couldn't waste a minute in keeping Republic City stabilized, not to mention keeping tabs on the numerous peacekeeping missions around the world that, as general, Iroh was responsible for. Immediately the need arose for a team of dedicated engineers to simply keep the _Harmony_ afloat. As a (novice) metalbender, with some experience in machinery as one of his many childhood odd jobs, Bolin blended right in, a smidge of executive meddling providing.

But still, the greatest trouble for the general hadn't come in sneaking his boyfriend aboard his ship. Every night Iroh lays awake on his rough navy cot, counting off the minutes on his hands until Bolin greets him, sweaty and rough from hours below deck. Every night Iroh escorts him to the private bath, where he can spare just enough fresh water to brim halfway up the side of the tub. The two lovers become lost in the suds and the general soaks in the warmth of the water and of the earthbender's soft touch.

One preliminary peck, a preemptive strike, turns to two and three messily placed kisses. After an affair with a towel and a brush with the sheets, the bed ignites a passion in their naked touch as they make love. And as they float through the euphoria of their afterglow, the general and the engineer drift off to sleep wrapped snug in each other's embrace. It's their daily ritual, a secret to all, which hangs on their horizons and motivates them in the same way that the carrot on the stick, held before the horse by his cruel rider, urges the horse forward.

Unlike the horse, however, each night brings Iroh and Bolin the same reward they strove for through the entire day.

But for Iroh, the anticipation can be… slightly intense at times. While all day he sits straight-backed and properly postured through countless meetings and negotiations, he's forced to break his impeccable form to sneak his chair a bit further beneath his desk. When Bolin's muscled curves and charming flair creep back into his mind, he's got a rather embarrassing tell.

But on the off chance Iroh's alone at his desk when his desire for the earthbender washes over him, his private bathroom becomes his safe haven.

"Fuck…" Iroh's words are muffled as he moans into his gloves, biting down hard to keep from screaming out Bolin's name. The quick jerks of his hand do nothing to satisfy his yearning for Bolin's soft, warm mouth or his tight, hot hole. Once daily he feels the caress of one (or, if he's on a streak of luck, both), and every night his need to feel Bolin close to him, under him and around him is entirely satisfied. But every day he feels the pressure to relieve his tension guilt washes over him. Iroh tries to push away the dirty thoughts that besiege his mind as he trails his hand around his cock, but they don't let up.

_Bolin's plump lips wrap around the base of his cock. Then, from nowhere, a collar materializes around Bolin's neck, with the leash pooled in Iroh's hand._ No, no, no! _Bolin's face is pressed hard into the pillow as Iroh thrusts inside him. But now he's pushing Bolin's face to the bed, the earthbender's hands strapped to the headboard and his legs spread by iron bars. _Stop! _Iroh wipes his own mess from around those plump lips with a single finger, and he commands Bolin to lick it clean. "Yes, sir," moans the boy. His hands and feet are roughly fixed with knotted rope. _Fucking… shit…

The gloves slip free from his teeth as Iroh moans from the bottom of his lungs. In the scant seconds of clarity after the pleasure of his orgasm Iroh's guilt takes the color from his cheeks. He hangs his head while he cleans his hand. The bite marks refuse to come out, no matter how hard he massages the leather.

* * *

_~~"If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart."~~ _

* * *

By his measure the remainder of Iroh's day is as normal as they came. Endless paperwork from the reconstruction teams in Republic City, wires back and forth from home, potential mission assignments pressed on him by brown-nosing Fire Nation bureaucrats, field reports from scout teams and enough math to make his head ache.

While it's common knowledge heading the United Forces isn't a job for any one man, very few men know the true nature of the work that that position begets. Although it's a ridiculously grinding routine, Iroh is thankful. Every day he wakes and slips from Bolin's entrapment to find his desk stacked to the stars with paper, garnished by a clipboard with a full ledger of meetings, means one day less he will face the guilt of war. One day less that innocent people will have all their earthly possessions stripped away. One day less he's forced to put himself, his lover and all his loyal troops in the line of danger to gamble their lives. Each day the general pushes just the littlest bit harder to keep these fears figments.

When he finally collapses on the lumpy cotton cot his eyes burn from the starkness of endless blank ink on shining white paper and his hands ache from the ten thousand gentle curves of his brush. He feels the darkness and warmth of sleep tugging him away. Bolin hasn't come yet… but perhaps he can close his eyes for a scant few moments.

_Bolin's strung out and spread-eagled, his limbs fixed to the bedposts and his chest heaving quickly under Iroh's touch. Sweat beads on his flushed face and his moans ring out softly through the gag in his mouth. "You like that?" Iroh smirks as he teases the boy's erection, toying with the foreskin while his victim's eyes squeeze shut and his back snaps into an arch._

_The words struggle against the gag. "Hease, cah I huh thir?" More moans spill from his writhing body._

_"Not yet, boy. Be patient." Torturingly Iroh snakes his tongue up Bolin's steel cock, gently kissing the very tip. "This is your patience test. The better the naughty boy scores, the less punishment he receives." Without warning Iroh takes the entire length inside his mouth. In barely a second he feels Bolin pouring into him as the earthbender climaxes and he bucks his cock deep into the general. Iroh sucks until the last drop comes forth and slides along the bed. He cups the boy's face and tears out the gag before kissing Bolin deeply. With eager movements Bolin cleans his seed from Iroh's mouth, until Iroh pulls away. "I'm disappointed. You scored very, very poorly."_

* * *

_~~"Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_

_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_

_I want to find you, tear out all your tenderness and howl."~~ _

* * *

The piercing click of the door pulls Iroh from his slumber and he springs upright in panic. "Well, hello, sleepyhead." The only light in the room pours in from the opened door, where Bolin stands, posed with crossed arms. "Long day?" Bolin's cooing tenor calms the general as Bolin lights down on the cot and metalbends the lock on the door into place.

"A lot of brush-pushing." Iroh rubs his eyes as they adjust to the darkness.

"Seems like someone's happy to see me." Bolin places a firm hand over the bulged crotch of Iroh's sleeping pants. "Sweet dreams?" Iroh can only blush, invisibly through the darkness. "Don't worry, babe, I won't keep you waiting. I've just got to freshen up."

As Bolin pulls him from beneath the sheets, simultaneously tugging bits and peaces of his ornate uniform away, Iroh has only one bee in his bonnet.

_How can I tell him?_

* * *

_~~"Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_It starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters."~~ _

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will resolve all the sexual tension and will be very lemony. This will only be a two-part story. It's very Irohcentric at the moment. Not sure if that will change**


End file.
